Looking back, and forward
by xXLuLU
Summary: A fic for Singapore's 45th birthday! Singapore meets the two most important people in her past, and thinks back. Slight Singaporex Malaysia, OC fic, oneshot


HAPPY BIRTHDAY SINGAPORE! The 45th birthday of Singapore :) I wanted to post it up on 9 August, the actual National Day, but since I am busy tomorrow, I posted this as a early birthday present on 8th August:) My first hetalia fic as well! Hope you like it, though I don't think its good.

And when Singapore and Malaysia speak, their Engrish is 'broken' to represent Singlish/Manglish though I did not make it so 'broken'. We don't really speak proper English casually here and other people(from other countries) may not understand it. So I have put the correct meaning in brackets, except those that are too simple.

Review please!

* * *

Noticing the birthday girl at her party, England walked up to her.

"Happy Birthday, Singapore." England said politely, handing a small gift to Singapore.

"Thank you." She smiled. She was proud, having made it as a successful nation after independence from England. Her eyes seemed to say "Look at how far I made it without you" to England.

"It's been long." England kept his composure, at least he wasn't dealing with America.

"Time does fly."

"And English quickly becomes butchered up." England joked, referring to Singapore's Singlish or 'broken' English.

"It does seem so." Singapore laughed, thinking about her past.

_"This is Britain and you will be with him from now on." _

_"But!"_

_"Don't worry, he is a good man." Malaya assured little Singapore._

"It is really terrible." England replied, remembering Singapore when she was young.

He had gone through much trouble in colonizing Singapore, fighting with Holland, signing many treaties, only to lose her after the war.

_"I want independence." Singapore demanded. England had known this time would come, but he was certainly not prepared for it now._

_"Singapore, I am slowly giving you some independence, be patient." England responded, but Singapore became violent, until he had no choice._

"I must have had a bad teacher."

"What! Singapore! I…" England reacted strongly, stopping when he saw someone behind her.

"I am afraid I have to go, I will leave you to your family." England said politely before taking his leave.

"Huh?" Singapore turned around to see Malaysia, another big character in her past.

"Happy Birthday Singapore, you still celebrating this day arh." Malaysia said, shoving a present into her arms.

9 August 1965, the day she divorced Malaysia and became independent.

"Ironic sia, you suggested merger first, and you still celebrate the day we separate." _(It's ironic, you suggested the merger first and yet you celebrate the day we separated.)_

"It's the day I become independent what, of course must celebrate lah." (_I became independent on this day, of course I would celebrate it.)_

She wasn't usually this friendly with Malaysia, they were always like cats and dogs but she was in a good mood, it was her birthday after all.

_"Malaya…I…would like to…erm…marry you…"_

_"What! Singapore…" Malaya thought for a while before continuing._

_"No, political reasons."_

Singapore was desperate for a merger with Malaya then, she couldn't survive on her own after all, she didn't have natural resources to survive. But it all changed when the political situation in Singapore changed.

_"Malaya, it is best if you merge with Singapore, there is a change in the political situation there, and it may harm you." Malaya's boss ordered._

_"Yes."_

"

_"Malaysia! You lied! The tax has gone up far too high!_

_"Singapore…Maybe its best if we separated, we have been quarrelling too much, and look at the racial riots."_

_"But Malaysia…"_

"45 years…." Singapore sighed.

"Well…" Malaysia leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek.

"Malaysia!" Singapore turned red immediately.

"Sorry for 45 years ago, I will go makan (eat) now, see ya." Malaysia walked away, his face tomato red as well.

"Malaysia…"

"You are certainly having fun, Singapore." Taiwan came forward, noticing her.

"Well, I guess I am." Singapore smiled. She had thoroughly enjoyed that day and now she couldn't wait for the Youth Olympics!


End file.
